Pokemon Diaper story
by Swapforce1
Summary: m for sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Diaper story ( Name sugestions anyone ) chapter 1. Intro!

Ash looked across the battle field there were 4 girls he knew verry well. Misty the water pokemon trainer , May , Dawn and his crush Serena. "Ashy boy , if you loose you have to play with us " Misty yelled from across the field. Ash could tell that there was stuff behind the other 3 girls backs for if he lost. Dawn went to the judge section "the one on one Pokemon battle is about to begin Ashy send out your pokemon" she said . Feeling quite embarssed Ash yelled " Go Pikachu " Pikachu ran onto the field. " Well Pikachu im sorry but this has to happen to get revenge on Ash for stealing my bike Go Kyogre" Misty threw out a pokeball. ' That has to be a trick she cant have a Kyogre ' Ash thought. But when the pokeball opened not just a Kyogre a SHINY Kyogre came out. " Alright Ashy boy Ready to loose" Misty said in a really girly way. Then Dawn and May Giggled. Ash hoped play time diddnt mean what he thought!


	2. Chapter 2 Battle

Chapter 2 Battle

"Ash yelled Pikachu use thun"- "Hold it Ashy-Boy Laides first" Dawn said " now as a penelty Misty and Kyogre can attack twice without any dogeing" ' oh Great Pikachu does have a type advantage against Kyogre being a water type , but he had once seen a Kyogre blow up an entire ship with just one hyper beam. In other words he might as well surender now. But there was hope If Pikachu could survive two hits and land a critacal hit and get Kyogre paralized he could win it was a lot to hope for but he belived'. "So Ashy-Boy are you ready" Dawn said. " Not really " Ash said worriedly. "Kyorge use Hyper Beam " Misty yelled ! Kyogre Lauched its attack a Ray of light shot right at Pikachu. Ash closed his eyes he didn't want to see his best friend die. But he couldnt Keep them closed forever he opend them and pikachu was no longer there but there was yellow right by the spot where pikachu had standed. " It looks like Ashy- Boy lost now come on lets play.


	3. Chapter 3 : Play time

Chapter 3 Play Time

Ash had barely heard Dawn when May and Serena had tooken off all of his clothes. " Look at how small his penis is " May giggled. Ash had never been more embaressed. Serena threw a pokeball Eevee use stun spore. Eevee poped out of the pokeball and litte spores came out of Eevee's mouth. Ash was numb he couldn't move at all. Dawn pulled out a bright Pink dress coverd with pink bows , forced up Ash's arms and slid the dress on Ash. Next he felt his legs move upwards and something soft put under his butt. After that the softness was coverd his full ganital area. behind him May was fiddiling with his hair. After a half an hour he was shown a reflection and he saw what was done to him. His hair was in pigtails held up by two pink ribbons. Dawn went to his left and May to the right they cownted down 3... 2... 1 Ash's dress was pulled up to reviel a pink diaper with a togepi on it. Then Misty crushed up a Cheri berry and put some milk and a pill in it she put it in a baby bottle and shoved it in his mouth. He didn't drink , he didnt have time because the moument he relized he had it in his mouth May had put Psyduct tape on his nose. He couldn't breath he spat out the bottle and breathed heavly. " Now now Ashly dont be a bad girl " Dawn said then she picked up the bottle and shoved it in his mouth this time she held it. it was ether drink or die trying. he drank as fast as he could he felt he was going to die , when the bottle was finished Dawn took it out. " now Ashly let me expain the rules to the game. rule number one if you dont do what we say kyogre will hyper beam you. second rule your diaper will be changed only when you cry even when we noticed that you have went potty" May said 'oh shit ive already wet it must have put a bladder contoll pill in it ' Ash thought. "so what do we play next girls" Dawn said.

( A name for a game for Breastfeeding anyone )


	4. Chapter 4 : Double T

Ash was still sitting there with a wet diaper 'It cant get much worse' Ash thought. " Ooh i know lets play Double T " Serena squeeled. " Whats that " Ash said though it was ansewerd when May came out of her tent topless. Her breasts where huge. about the size of a Basket ball. Ash felt extreme pain in his penis. he had tried to erect but his diaper was too tight cuaseing him to yell in pain. The moment he had opened his mouth May shoved her breasts in Ashs mouth. he haddent been breastfed sencie he was two so he had no idea how it worked all he knew was that a baby was to suck to get fed and if the baby could breath through her mothers breasts. With Psyduck tape still on his nose he had no choice but to suck and every 5 minitues he felt his diaper get heavier. he was peeing. Dawn and Serena was giggleing at his filling diaper , Misty was to but only after she said " This is payback for stealing my bike Ashy". After his abut 2 long hours his diaper finally burst. Misty looked right at him and she looked Mad

Speachal Thanks to Nick-West for helping with the name Double T

Belive me i read each of your coments and i am going to need ideas bye the time part 10 comes around.

List of ideas so far

\- 24 hour diapers

\- sex with brock

And some more but i will need your help

(Any one like the Psyduct tape gag )

( I know that you cant really breath throgh a girls breast's its just a story purpise )

( if any wants to know he didnt bite may its because he diddnt want anything else to happen )


	5. Chapter 5 : Mistys wrath

Part 5 The 24 Misty's wrath

Misty was mad. A huge pice of pee-cotten was in her hair. Ash was scared he was already in a bright pink dress forced to drink from Mays breasts he diddnt want to think about how it could get worse. She pulled the peice of cotton out of her hair and declared " im going to the mall"! Misty got up and walked away. Serena and Dawn pulled up Ash's legs and May put a new diaper on him. "Now its time for bed" Dawn said as she put a pacifier in ash's mouth. He looked around for a bed and only found one : a really tall crib! May dropped him inside. " Now Ashy we have a special system that will really hurt you if your pacifier comes out of your mouth so be a good baby and suck on it " May said while dawn set up a tent.

Ash woke up at about 7am wishing it was just a dream but he looked down he was still wearing the dress and his diaper was wet. The girls were still sleeping and he diddnt dare take the pacifier out of his mouth to yell that he needed a change. about a half an hour later he was sitting down in his crib , he had to poop he couldnt hold it in. At 8 he saw Misty come back with a pink bag he tried to catch her attention by waving and pointing to the lumpy end part of his dress. Misty saw and giggled. "looks like Ashy has a problem well see if they notice" Misty managed to say throgh her giggling. May and Dawn got out of ther tent at around 8:30 and noticed Ash pointing to the big lump at the back of his dress they pretended not to notice as she pulled Ash out she crib , she took her shirt off and her bra again extreme pain forced his mouth open but this time she was holding onto him just like he was a baby. she put one hand on his butt and wasted no time in rubbing the poop in. after about ten minuites they stopped. Ash looked behhind him and saw a huge tank of water , a hose , and a box of 24 hour diapers. all 4 girls grinned at him.


	6. Chapter 6 : 24 Hour marathon

Chapter 6 : 24 hour marathon

Misty un plugged the back of Ash's pacifier and attached the hose to it. Serena took off Ash's regualr diaper and replaced it with a 24 hour diaper. He next saw Kyogre come out ' oh no is it going to kill me , did a exploding diaper mean THAT much' thought. " kyogre use Substute " misty yelled. a smaller Kyogre came out of Kyogres mouth. then 5 pills were then put down the tube he took them. then the substatute put the other end of the tube in its mouth and used water gun. His diaper began to fill up almost imedetly. " the box said 24 hours so we need to see if we got our moneys worth" misty said while the rest of the girls giggled . after 2 hours ash's diaper was so filled that you would have thoght he was wearing 10 reguler diapers. " We're going to go somewhere for a while if you try to leave there will be big trouble for you" Misty said. About 10 minutes after they left a huge ball of lightning shot at him. instead it hit the hose. this was ash's chance to get out of here he got up and started to run. it was hard to run in pink high heels and his soggy diaper was wieging him down. he wonderd what his mom would say if she saw him in this attire, but he didnt care he was almost throgh viridain forest when sabriana apeared right in front of him!

sorry it was soo short.

As always i would love an idea

also those who would like a copy of this to have on ther PC im willing to sell for 1.00 for unreleased and you can pay 2.00 to read 1-3 weeks early ( You send the $ ill send the doc)

or for a Shaymin EX ( Roaring Skies duh )


	7. Chapter 7 Punishment

Chapter 7 : Punishment.

Ash was startled. here he was at the end of virdian forest wearing a bright pink dress , soggy diaper , pink high heels , hair in pig tails and pacifer in mouth. He looked just like a doll. and Sabrina had turned him into a doll before. " Go Alakazam " she yelled. Ash fell asleep.

" Shh She's waking up " Ash heard a voice say. He opend his eyes and to his surprise he had breasts. They were so big that he couldnt see past them. " Thanks Nurse joy see you later" Misty said. he tried to say something but no sound came out. he felt around his teeth, they were gone. " now we have called Brock we said that you were a kind young lady who is shy but definitly into you. you will do as he says. you will have sex with him" said May in a scolding way he was shown a mirror and to his surprise he also had a virgina. "No need to worry as long as Brock is satified with the sex you will be restored back into a boy" Dawn said. " I know what you are thinking 'I cant have sex with a diaper on' dont worry because you wont have to wear it" serena said. ''ll give you intructions as you probably havent had sex with a guy. you cant say anything" Sabrina said and Ash could see that she too was giggleing. now lets get you undressed .

Sorry its soo short i must preserve the ideas as much as possible.

also i NEED ideas.

I recomned Dolly Wolly for when you are waiting for a new part to come out


	8. Chapter 8 : Brock

Chapter 8 : Brock

How did he get himself in this perdicament. From a young man with a strong Pikachu to a young lady with no Pokemon about to have sex with one of his best friends. Alakazam had taken off Ash's Clothes leaving him with two huge breasts and a hole where his penis used to be. He felt grateful that he had his soggy diaper off but mad because of what the girls had just said " If brock is satified with your sex we will allow Nurse Joy to change you back into a boy"

He was playing with himself wondering how girls can handle having that big of breasts. Then Brock apeared. Ash was wearing no clothes but brock was wearing some. " Take off his clothes" Sabrina said telepathicly. so Ash walked over and started to unbuckle Brocks pants and pulled of his underwear. " Put his penis in your mouth ". After he pulled of Brocks undearwear he was amazed at how big Brocks penis was it had to be half a ruler. he then kneeled down and placed the hole thing in his mouth it went way past the point of no return so if anything came out he would have to drink it. Serena gave brock a water bottle after three mintes he had drank it up. Ash felt something come down Brocks penis and soon enough he felf alot of liquid come down. it was pee. when he swolled it it must have gaven the look like he was sucking because Brock asked "why did you stop ". so he took some part out put his hands on it and sucked on it like it was a bottle after an hour ash really had to pee. " just let it out you are wearng a 24 hour diaper" so with a sigh ash let all of the pee out. Brock had four more bottles of water and Ash had swallowed so much pee he knew he would never recover. " Now its time to move onto Anal" Sabrina sent. So verry recluntly Ash slowly pushed brocks penis out of his mouth and rolled onto his back. Brock had placed hid oversized penis into Ash's butt. After an hour Brock Said "well it was fun see you" he got up and put on his clothes and left.

I hope you guys Liked the chapter. I dont know if it was short or not it seamed long typing this.

Remeber : I will defently need ideas for this story ive got one that will alow 3 more chapters.

from ( Of corse ) Nick-West


	9. Chapter 9 : The Bet

Chapter 9 : The Bet

After Brock left Ash was dressed back into his clothes but was Forced into wearing a bra. "Now Dolly I have a bet for you. You will have 1 hour to catch some Pokemon and level them up. If you beat Sabrina you will be allowed to ether change backinto a boy but still be a dolly or stay as you are and be free. But if you loose we have a really good punishment for you." Dawn said. They took his pacifer out. But he had a problem he diddnt have any pokemon to battle with so how could he catch a pokemon. Sabrina had read his mind. " We have an Eevee for you to use it knows tackle and tail whip" She said. " We will place a tracking device on you so if you try to run off we will find you". "Jigglypuff use sing " dawn yelled as they put earplugs in thir ears.

"Wakey-Wakey Dolly" May whisperd as he shook Ash awake " You need to wake up i need to tell you something.

Sorry it was short TRUST ME the next one will be a LOOOOOOOOOOONG one.

( You guys are dense there was a clue in one of the previos ones and first one to guess corectly gets to read part 10 . 1 week early )


	10. Chapter 10 : The Might of Alakazam

Chapter 10 : The Might of Alakazam

Ash was stumbling throgh the Viridian Forest . His breasts were a hastle in more then one way as all of the young boys asked him out. he searched for what he knew were Psychic-types weakness : bug types, and had only found a level 7 Caterpie wich was now a Metapod. He looked across the bushes and he saw something yellow. he crept towards the bush and saw a Pikachu. He was convinced that it was his Pikachu because it smiled and hoped onto Ashs Pinkly dressed arm. He imetly put the pecies together. the ball of lightning sent to help him escape was his Pikachu. now with Pikachus help he re-united his old friends. Charizard , Butterfree , Pideot. "Ash come over here" Serena whisperd from the rock in wich they found butterfree. "It was Misty's idea to do this to you , I have two things to give you". she kissed him. Ash's face felt hot. Then she held out a pokeball. " It contains a Pokemon that has been intiged by your journy. You dont get to find out until the battle though. here is a clue 'I see now that the surcomstances of ones birth is irrelvent , it is what you do with the gift of life that determins who you are". she gave him one last kiss before she went back to camp. He leveled up all of his Pokemon to LV.80 ecept for the new one for he was obedent and listned to Serena. After the one hour he was teleported to a battle arena. "The One-on-Five Pokemon battle was about to begin Trainers please send out your Pokemon" Dawn yelled the jude. "Go Alakazam" Sabrina yelled as she telepathicly sent out her Pokemon. The Alakazam was wearing a necklace with a stone on it. It could Mega-Evolve. "I Choose you Pideot" Ash yelled as he thew the Pokeball. His Pideot flew gracefully out of its Pokeball. He checked his Pokedex and from what it said the Alakazam was LV.100. "Pideot use Quick Attack" Ash yelled. I won't be faster because his Pideot's speed was 163 and once Alakam mega evolved its speed would become 261. Pidgeot gatherd speed and hit Alakazam. its health droped to 279 of 280. This was going to be a tough battle.

"Alakazam Mega Evolve" Sabrina yelled as she pressed her Mega Braclet. Alakzam changed shape. Now it was nearly invincable. "Pideot U-Turn" Ash yelled. Pigeot quickly sped at Mega Alakzam and hit it in the neck and retuned to the pokeball. Alakazam 270/280. "Go Charizard" he yelled as he tossed the pokeball. he wished that he could throw it properly but the dress he was wearing did not alow such movement. Now it was Sabrina's turn " Alakazam use Psybeam" she yelled. A Powerful ray of Psychic energy was shot at Charizard. Charizard yelled in pain and then fainted. "Sorry Charizard" Ash said as he returned it to his Pokeball " Go! Pideot use Quick Attack". Pideot Burst from its Pokeball and rammed into Alakazam. 269/280. " Alakazam Psychic " Sabrina Comanded. Alakazam's eyes glowed Blue and then Pideot was thrown all over the place. Pideot Lived using the focus Shash. "Pideot U-Turn" Ash yelled! Ash yelled. Pigeot quickly sped at Mega Alakzam and hit it in the neck and retuned to the pokeball. 250/280 ( CRIT ). Next Pideot went down. "Butterfree I choose you" Ash yelled as he tossed the pokeball. "Use Bug Buzz". Butterfree waved its wings and a pulse emited from them. 200/280. . " Alakazam Psychic " Sabrina Comanded. Alakazam's eyes glowed Blue and then Butterfree was thrown all over the place. Butterfree Lived using the Focus Shash. " Now ButterFree use Return. 130/280. Butterfree went down. "Pikachu its up to you" Ash said. Pikachu Jumped of Ashs Sholder. "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt" Ash yelled. A huge bolt of Lightning shot at Alakazam. 50/280. . " Alakazam Psychic " Sabrina Comanded. Alakazam's eyes glowed Blue and then Pikachu was thrown all over the place. Pikachu went down. It was up to Serenas Gift Pokemon. "Go Pokeball" Ash yelled! Mewtwo came out. Ash was shocked. "Mewtwo use Psychic " Ash yelled. This time it was Alakazams turn to be tossed around. Alakazam fainted. " So Ashy. Do you want to be a boy but also be a Dolly, or do you want to be a Girl like you are and be free." May asked.

I Hoped you guys enjoyed. its not finished yet. there will be another arch. Also guys I will anounce that i will be asking someone from Divant Art to do a comic of this.


	11. Chapter 11 : HELP

Chapter 11 : Help

ASH

Ash didn't know what to pick, on one hand he could be free but then he would also have to be a girl for the rest of his life. He was already quite popular having a top 8 in all of the pokemon leages and 1st place in the orange leage. they would all laugh at the fact that Ash was now a girl and boys would hit on him. On the other hand he could stay as a doll stuck with whatever devous thoughts that the girls can think of but he would also be a boy. Most of all he was worried about his pokemon. " Dont worry we will send them all to professer Oak , but if you dont be a dolly we will kill all of your pokemon" Sabrina said reading his mind. That made up Ash's mind."I'll be your doll" he said. All of the girls giggled. " Alakazm use Hypnosis" Sabrina yelled as Ash was put to sleep.

When Ash woke up he noticed that everything was alot bigger. Serena's face was as big as his body and her breasts were bigger. His fears were confirmed when he saw a size 5 Pink baby tu-tu dress. and size 4 Baby diapers. The diaper he was wearing was now far too large. Serena undid the flaps on his diapers. as she took off the diaper she made shure it rubbed his area and he found there was no penis. They didnt keep ther promise. as she pulled out a new diaper he tried to kick it but his legs would not diaperd and the dress no wear near covering them Serena held out him and sqealed " YOU LOOK SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!

Serena

Ash was finnaly waking up he was so cute already. She had bought a bright pink Tu-Tu dress from Amazon and some diapers for his new size. the diaper he was wearing was his size before the time reversal that Sabrina did to return everything but his mind to when he was a baby. So she undid the flaps on Ash's Diaper and made shure he knew that Ash was still a girl by his old wet diaper rubbing the spot where his penis would be. His face grew red instantly. then she got out a size 4 bright pink Pichu diaper. I picked Pichu because he normaly would be training his Pikachu. I Lifted up his naked bum and puth the new diaper on him. I put the dress on him esasly being how he couldnt move. I couldnt resist he looked so cute wearing it. " YOU LOOK SO CUTE " I sqealed.

Everyone should thank Nick-West for the idea for the next arch they will all be at least 250 words. I hope you guys enjoyed Serenas part wich will be making the chapters alot longer.


	12. Chapter 12 : My new Mommy

Chapter 12 : My new Mommy

ASH

Ash was humileated. His longtime crush was holding him and talking to him like he was a baby. He was also the size of a baby. He couldn't even move so Serena carred him with his head on her boobs. It was the afternoon. He was hungry and so when Sereana took off her dress and bra he started to drink. When he was sucking he found his teeth were gone. His red face turned bright crimson. Serena saw and she said " Aww is the baby sick " in a really girly voice. He couldn't be brighter red. after 10 minites of more embaresment his diaper began to fill with pee. He tried to stop it but he couldn't. He was still sucking on Serenas breasts for 20 more minutes when she stopped. She put her dress back on and put Ash's head on her breasts. She began to rock him to sleep. After a while he was so tired that he fell asleep.

Serena

As I held him out he glowed so red. I put his head on my boobs and carried him everywhere. his red face was soo cute. He looked so hungry that I knew he would drink my milk. so i took off my dress and bra. he was so hungry he even made a grab for my breasts. as he was sucking I put my hand on his diaper. He was peeing and his diaper was growing. I decided to not notice as his diaper began to really fill. he looked like he might fall asleap so I put my dress and bra back on. when i rocked him i think i found a new shade of red. then he fell asleep in my arms. He looked so cute sleeping. I layed him down in the bright pink crib May had helped me set up. I then went back into my tent and fell asleep. Being a mom is awesome.

I worked Really hard on these you have no idea what its like to try to come up with ideas at this point. I Really hope you guys like Serenas Chapters too.


	13. Chapter 13 : Some fun

Chapter 13 Some Fun

ASH

I woke up in a crib. I was really hungry. The last thing i remember is that i fell asleep while lying on Serena. My diaper was wet and cold. It was also itchy. I pooped. I dont know why or how but i started crying. I tried to stop but i couldnt. Serena came out of her tent and picked me up out of the crib. When I saw her I stoped crying. She felt my diaper as she striped to feed me. She giggled. " Oh my there is a little problem down there isnt there" she said. My face was probably red. I've been fed by her so often that I diddnt mind the taste of breast milk. I actuatly liked it a bit. As I drank she rubbed my Poopy diaper all over my butt and squeezed it. After I was full stoped sqeezing her overzized breasts to let her know I was done. Then she took my diaper and too my horror there was soo much poop left on me she said " We need to give you a wash".

SERENA

When I woke up i heard Ash crying. When I exited the tent I really worked hard to supress a giggle. Ash was in there with the dress on revealing his soaked biege diaper. He looked like diddnt even care. When I picked him up and started to rock him he stoped crying. I felt his diaper a bit. I think he might have pooped so i said " Oh my is there a problem down there" and giggled. it was soo cute. It was like he really loved me as a mom. I took of my dress and bra leaving me in just my panties. While he sqeezed my breasts I squished his diaper and shure enough there was poop. I rubbed it around wanting to possibly be in the lake with him. He stoped squeezing my toys after 10 minutes. When I took off his diaper I said " I think that this baby needs a wash" the face he gave me was too cute to pass up.

Hey guys because I havent been able to upload more i uploaded 3 parts in one day i Hope you liked the marathon. I might do some little side storys like some se between some charicters. see you in part 14


	14. Chapter 14 : The Lake

Chapter 14 : The Lake

ASH

Here I am about to be bathed by my crush Serena. She took off her panties being that she didnt put her dress and bra back on. She was completly naked. She Brought me into the lake head still on her boobs and ducked into the water. I instantly felt sqirming amoung my body , I was growing and my penis grew back. The Diaper burst off me and fell to bottom of the lake. I was naked too. She grabed my Penis and draged me back up to shore. Then she grabed my penis a shoved it in her mouth. Having done the same thing to Brock I know that took a lot of courage. "I have to pee Serena " Ash said. To his dismay she took his penis out of his mouth. " I dont care Ashy whatever you feed me I will drink" she said. she took his penis and stuffed it back in her mouth. He felt pee coming down and serena started gulping. She drank it all and smiled.

Serena

I finaly arived at the lake with Ashy. I can't belive that this is happening. I took a dip under the water with Ashy still in my arms. he started to turn back into a big boy. They grow up so fast. I dragged him up to shore by his penis. Then I grabed it and put it in my mouth it tasted so good. After a while he said " I have to pee Serena ". I reluctently took it out but only to say " I dont care Ashy whatever you feed me I will drink " and then I put it back in my mouth. When he started peeing I drank it all. It tasted soo good. when it was all gone I smiled letting him know that it was my turn.

I know it took so long guys but I have been really into the sun and moon news.

There will be a alternate ending to this story where serena will be punished too.

I dont know why you guys diddnt like that Ash was a girl. I mean why not.

Tell me in the comment section why you diddnt like it and if its a good enough discription you will get a preview of the next chapter


	15. Chapter 10 : Ashy's choice ( new arch )

5 : 45

Pamperd Pokemon chapter 1 : Ashy's choice ( Not really )

Hello guys this is a Continueation from part 10 of " Pokemon Diaper story ". so parts 11-14 are there own " Canon "

ASH

I didn't know what to pick, on one hand I could be free but then I would also have to be a girl for the rest of his life. I was already quite popular having a top 8 in all of the pokemon leages and 1st place in the orange leage. they would all laugh at the fact that I was now a girl and boys would hit on me. On the other hand I could stay as a doll stuck with whatever devous thoughts that the girls can think of but he would also be a boy. Lucky for me I didn't have to choose. " That Mewtwo wasn't his" Sabrina said looking plain and un interested " Didn't the rules say he had to catch his Pokemon herself". " Then how did ash get it" Misty said in shock. " Serena gave it to him " Sabrina said blandly. I looked over at Sabrina and saw that she looked flabbergasted. She then tried to run for it. " Alakazam Use Hypnosis" Sabrina yelled as she threw a Pokeball. Alakazam Burst from the pokeball and waved it's spoons back and forth putting Sereana to sleep. Alakazam then created a small crib and then forced me into it. I Could only watch through the bars as they took off Serenas dress and Panties and replaced them with A much shorter red dress. Alkazm next put Serena into the same crib as me. She didnt fully fit but if i put my head on her boobs there was enough space. " Aww dont they look cute" May said. Alakazam used Hypnosis and I fell asleep

Serena

Ash won the battle. Hopefully he picked to stay as a Doll because Dawn and the others said that if he won they would let Ashy be my baby girl. I really want that to happen. But of corse things never go my way. " That Mewtwo wasn't his" Sabrina said looking plain and un interested " Didn't the rules say he had to catch his Pokemon herself". " Then how did ash get it" Misty said in shock. " Serena gave it to him " Sabrina said blandly. I instanly ran. I knew that I what was going to happen if they caught up with me. But then i fell asleep.

Okay im back from my break and im ( Probably ) Better then ever. I really hope you guys liked it. I know that Serenas part was Kinda shorter then Normal but thats because the next parts will be "good" if you know what i mean.


	16. Chapter 11 : Embaressment

Pamperd Pokemon part 2

Serena

When I woke up the first thing i noticed is that i felt something soft on my butt and something was on my boobs. I opened my eyes to see Ashs head on my boobs and that we were in a crib. My face felt red. I couldn't really move around because i didn't want to wake Ash up. it must have been 6:00 or 7:00 am because when i chanced a look over to the left through the crib not to far was a tent. I suppose thats where Dawn , May and Misty were sleeping. about 5 mins ( Time just blends together when your just sitting there) later i really had to go pee. I didn't want to move around because I didnt want to wake Ash up. I just let it out. I was suprised that it didn't go everywhere but then i conected the dots. I had a diaper on. I was looking at ash waiting for time to pass. He looked so cute. He was wearing a short bright pink dress , you could see a bit of his pink diaper ,and it looked like he didn't have a pacifer in his mouth. I had to know. Completly forgeting that Ash was asleep i said "hi ". Thank god i didn't have a pacifier in my mouth. Ash opened his eyes. crap i thought. "Whats wrong serena" he wisperd. " Sorry i didn't mean to wake you up" I said fealing guilty. "Oh crap" he said. "Wha-" i began my sentance but i saw that just then his diaper was expanding. "oh" I said. His cheeks turned red. "Sorry about resting my head on you " he said. " I dont mind" I Said " You can do it every night if you like". He just grined at me. Misty ,May and, Dawn finaly came out of there tent. Dawn Grabbed me and May grabbed Ash. Dawn felt my diaper. " Oh it looks like somebody had an accedent last night" she said. I blushed. They then put me and Ash right next to May They put duct tape on out noses and Misty took Mays top and bra off. Just then ash yelled in pain and i gasped. In that two seconds may took our heads and shoved our mouths into her nipple. i started blushing intantly and i coulnt breath. even though i knew that if i sucked and drank i would be able to breath full panic and embarresment took controll. I instantly put my hands on her boobs and tryed to push but may was too strong " Aww does Lil dolly like my milk so much she wants more" May said. I reluctantly started to just suck in shame.

ASH

"Hi " i heard i voice say. I woke up and saw serenas face. I instantly saw serenas face and that reminded me that i had my head on her. " whats wrong serena" wanting to say smething that made sense. "Sorry for wakeing you up" she said Apolageticly". intantly felt the need to go pee. I didn't want to do it in front of her but i had little say in the matter. "Oh crap" i siad as i let it go. "Sorry for resting my head on you" i said. "I dont mind you can do it every night" she said. I started to think about it and it made me happy. Then May, misty and Dawn came out of thier tent. may picked me up out of the crib. May felt my diaper. " Oh it looks like somebody had an accedent last night" she said. I blushed. They then put me and serena right next to May They put duct tape on out noses and Misty took Mays top and bra off. Just then I yelled in pain. I had tried erect but the diaper was too small. that at least told me that i was a boy. Psyicly but that didn't matter for now was was just a dolly.

I hope you guys enjoyed. I worked for a whole hour on this one and i hope it was worth it. if you guys have any ideas i would be glad to hear them. Pm me if you like.


	17. Chapter 12 : Punishment

Serena

After i was completly full i squeezed Mays Breasts Hopefully giving her the message that i was full. She replied with a verry anoyingly girly voice " It looks like one baby is done but the other isn't. I guess that we just have to wait!" WHAT! How is Ash not full. I will never Understand why boys eat ... drink so much. so in the mean time i was drinking because if i stoped i wuld suffacate. Luckily after 1 minute she said " now both Babies are done! " Finnaly she released her strong grip and immeditly put a Pacifier in our mouths and tied it. " Now sense The Babies were fighting with me we have to Punish them. What will we do girls " May said.

Ash

I felt Serena sqeeze mays breasts and i thought why? was she really that hungry ? or maybe she wet in her diaper and she wants a change ? Nah that woulld be hypocritacal because i would useally spend 4 hours in a wet daiper after them checking that they were wet! Oh shes full! I was still Hungry . not even half full. Meh if she is full she can emptey her system by using her diaper i still need some! But when May said voice " It looks like one baby is done but the other isn't. I guess that we just have to wait!" I felt Pity for her. She had tried to get me out of this mess because she loved me and because of that she was now stuck as another dolly. I loved her too. I sqeezed mays breast even Though i wasnt nearly full at all. " now both Babies are done! " Finnaly she released her strong grip and immeditly put a Pacifier in our mouths and tied it. " Now sense The Babies were fighting with me we have to Punish them. What will we do girls " May said.

Well this was a short one but for good Reason!

i need more ideas for punishments and rewards!

ive got one but its more of a " You tried to escape punishment "

PM for any ideas you might have!

also i never set the setting : a spot just outside of the pewter city - Virdan forest area. it has a tent where The girs sleep about 5 meters away from the crib where Ash and Serna sleep, and by them ( about 100 meters ) is a small lake about 1 meter deep and 200 meters acoss and 500 wide.

Also happy new year ! my new years resoulution?

Writing more chapters for u guys!


End file.
